Scars Are Sexy
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Rick decides to cook some food after his late shift, when he accidentally cuts himself, he heads to the Hospital and tries his best to avoid being caught by his husband Dr Drew Alister. #Drewick


Rick yawned widely, opening the fridge and pulled out the chicken breasts he would use for dinner. Kicking the fridge door closed with his prosthetic foot, he set them on the bench and grabbed the chopping board before proceeding to cut it.

He had had a rough day, training rookie SWAT members was always a challenge. Firstly teaching them some theory for an upcoming written exam, most of the questions he knew the answers like the back of his hand but there was one over achiever who kept asking him anything and everything so he could get a perfect score on the test. The rookie listened for the most part before he would argue or question the Captain's answers, before Rick could tell the man what he really thought, the class was over.

On his 'lunch break' (if you could consider 7pm a reasonable time for lunch) he was informed of a drug cartel that needed to be taken care of. They staked out the offenders before moving in, even with all the protective gear he was wearing; shouldering the door open still hurt like a bitch.

Rolling his shoulder he dumped the chicken on the board, sighing as he looked at the clock. It was one am and he was seriously regretting cooking now. His shift ended half an hour ago he was starving and he had been strong and resisted the urge to just get drive thru food on the way home but now all he wanted was to eat and sit on the couch where he would eventually fall asleep. Soldiering on he grabbed the knife and tried to cut through the chicken before noticing it was still mostly frozen. He suspected Drew had forgotten to get it out of the freezer earlier and just put it in the fridge before he went to work.

"This is so much effort," Rick mumbled to himself. He tried to hack through the frozen meat, only to chuckle when the knife became stuck. Trying again he pushed the knife and frowned when he noticed red liquid on the chicken. A moment later his hand began to sting and he ripped his hand away when he saw the cut on his index finger.

Groaning, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around his hand. How he didn't feel it was a mystery to him, in his sleep deprived state his senses must be off. He vaguely remembered Drew mentioning that a deeper cut will take longer to bleed than a superficial one or the frozen chicken must have numbed his hand.

Rick grabbed the chopping board, throwing everything but the knife in the bin not in the mood to deal with any of it. He check his hand and noticed the bleeding showed no sign of stopping, Rick groaned once again.

"I should go to the hospital".

* * *

"Rick man, who'd you piss off?" Kenny asked with laugh as Rick approached the ER reception desk. His whole hand and part of his arm covered in a blood covered tea towel that he had grabbed from the kitchen, it looked a hell of a lot worse than it was.

"Just some frozen chicken.

"What?"

"Never mind, do you think someone can stitch me up? This cut won't stop bleeding," Rick explained, Kenny motioned him to an empty emergency room bed and told him to sit.

"I'll clean it up and then I'll get Drew to stitch it up if it needs it," Kenny explained as he snapped on some gloves.

"No, don't get Drew he'll just tell me off," Rick said, watching as his nurse place a sterile dressing kit on the tray in front out him and pour some iodine in the allocated spot.

"Alright man but it's your funeral." Kenny and Rick spoke for a while as the nurse cleaned his hand before wrapping some gauze on it and went in search for a doctor.

Moments later a gurney was rushed in, the paramedic relaying medical jargon to the doctors who seemed to appear out of thin air. Then he saw Drew guiding the patients bed to the back room to a more private trauma bay where they assessed their emergency patients, he had to admit it was kind of hot watching his husband in action. Almost instinctively Drew's eyes looked up and he spotted Rick across the room, he looked back down at the patient then back at Rick, not believing his eyes.

"I think you've been sprung," Kenny said as he entered Rick's bay once again. "I found Topher to look at your hand but he got called to the emergency, just sit tight and someone should be here soon." The captain laid back on the bed and closed his eyes briefly, working almost nine and a half hours had taken it out on him. When he was on one of this tours in Afghanistan, they could be on missions for days, awake for hours on end. Civilian life was a little bit different but working and training new recruits for the SWAT Team was exhausting in a completely different way. He wasn't sure how long he laid there with his eyes shut but just as he felt himself drifting to sleep someone lightly shook his arm.

"When I said I'd love for you to visit me at work, this isn't what I meant." Peaking one eye open then shut, Rick smiled to himself.

"I just like to keep you on your toes."

"I'd rather you didn't," Drew grumbled, helping his husband into a seated position on the bed. "Between the army and your job I have enough to worry about. Thought I was seeing things before when I looked up and saw you in here."

"To be fair you weren't supposed to see me," Rick explained, "Ow you're hurting me." Drew rolled his eyes as he removed the gauze from the other man's hand.

"So seeing as you're in civilian clothes, I'm going to assume this isn't work related. So did you get into a fight on your way home?"

"You could say that," Rick said, his tone slightly teasing before hissing as Drew lightly dabbed the area with antibacterial solution, couldn't they make something that killed bacteria that didn't have to sting? When the Captain didn't elaborate any further the doctor quirked a brow. "I took on some frozen chicken, the chicken won."

"What? A tough guy like you beaten by that?" Drew teased, a slightly flirty tone over taking his voice.

"It was a big chicken," Rick defended.

"Of course," Drew smirked, "your hand is not too bad, probably just a stitch or two or I can use some glue which shouldn't leave a scar."

"Scars are sexy, stitch it up doc," Rick said, Drew snorted a laugh before his husband joined in.

"Oh yeah? That tiny little line on your finger will get all the guys hot and bothered?" Drew teased, he pulled open a few draws on the cart where the gauze had been sitting, frowning when he came up empty. "Stay here, I'll go grab some local anesthetic from the Pyxis to numb your finger before I stitch you up."

"I don't need numbing, just stitch it up," Rick stated through a yawn, the night's events starting to catch up with him. Drew rolled his eyes as he picked up the needle he was going to use before lightly pressing it against his husband's skin. "Ow!"

"Stay here and I'll go get the local," Drew reiterated, placing a kiss to his husband's forehead then leaving through the curtain to find what he needed. Ok so maybe being out of the war zone for a few years had made him a little bit soft but the last time he had a stay in hospital didn't end so well. He looked through the open curtain to see the trauma bay where he had originally be placed, the bay where his entire life changed. His leg twitch with phantom pain at the memory, he quickly massaged it as the memories flooded back. The antiseptic smell, the monotonous beeping, the medically induced haze from the morphine and how scared he was, something he had never experienced before plus the blood, God there had been so much blood not only his but the rest of his platoon. They had lost Wilson that night, it could have easily been him.

He hadn't realised how rapid his breathing had become until he saw Drew stroll back into the room, his features immediately changing when he saw his husband on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hey, hey, hey what is going on?" Drew asked, lightly pushing on the other man's chest to lay him down on the bed and grabbed the O2 mask and strapping it over his face. Drew quickly checked his vitals and pulse to determine what the hell had happened in the short time since he left.

"I just…" Rick started before he choked on his words.

"Take slow deep breathes," Drew instructed, he saw Kenny poke his head into the room to see if the doctor needed any help. Drew shook his head and just asked for the curtain to be closed around them for some privacy. "Babe talk to me."

"I don't know, I was just thinking back to when my leg was amputated and Drew I'm so sorry," Rick said through tears, grasping tightly to his husband's hand.

"Sorry? What for?" Drew asked, he took the O2 mask off then placed it back before he laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"The way I spoke to you, I was just so angry and I took everything out on you. You were just trying to help and I was just such an asshole."

"Rick" Drew cooed, softly stroking the back of his husband's head, "come on we've talked about this. It's in the past, you were petrified and I don't blame you at all; hell I'm surprised you never took a swing at me."

"Never"

"Besides, I'm the one who should apologise for that night." Rick looked up, confused. "When you reached up to hold my hand before they were taking you up to the OR and I pushed you away, it the biggest regret I have in my life and it breaks me every time I think about it. You were so scared and all I could think about was myself, I will never forget the fear I saw in your eyes that night."

"It's OK, you made up for it," Rick affirmed, laying there for a few moments as he felt his breathing finally even out "besides my hand was probably all sweaty anyway." Drew chuckled lightly as he pushed himself up, frowning when he noticed the blood patch on his scrub shirt.

"Let's get this finger stitch up, you're bleeding on me." Drew made quick work of Rick's finger, the stitching going smoothly as the numbing took effect. He wrapped a small sterile bandage around the closed wound, before handing over a spare. "Try not to get this wet but this is a backup, if you need anything else let me know and I'll bring it home after my shift. You should take some ibuprofen if it bothers you at all."

"Walk me out?" Rick asked, reaching out with his non injured hand. Unlike the last time, Drew didn't hesitate.

"I'll be back in a minute," Drew called over his shoulder to the nurses' station. They leisurely made their way to Rick's truck, breathing in the calming cool winter air. Once they reached their destination, Rick leant against his truck and placed his hands on Drew's hips smirking as he pulled him close. "Oh don't even think of starting something you can't finish," the doctor whispered into his husband's ear, lips lightly brushing along Rick's jawline.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" Rick asked, his hands sliding down to caress the other man's ass as he angled his lips to meet his husband's. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Drew's hands roam through his hair, slightly longer since he was now in the Reserves. Rick squeezed Drew's ass as he rolled their hips together, eliciting an excited moan from the doctor before he heard what sounded like annoyed groan and something vibrate against his leg. Drew quickly checked his pager before ignoring it, as he went to meet his husband's lips again, it beep repeatedly and progressively got louder. "No!" Rick whined.

"I'm sorry," Drew said, looking at the message on his pager "incoming trauma, car pile-up on the highway. I've gotta go."

"Stay, the ambulances will be a few minutes aw-"Rick's sentence cut off by the sound of a siren as the ambulance pulled up.

"I'll see you when I get home, stay away from the knives" Drew told pointedly, pressing a few more kisses to his husband's lips before running over to the ambulance. Sighing, Rick leant heavily against his truck and smiled to himself, he hated watching him go but love to watch him walk away. He stayed for a few minutes, finding it fascinating as the doctors moved around with such confidence as they tended to their patients.

Once it was cleared, Rick climbed into his truck and started on his journey home. On his way he passed a 24hr Chipotle and his stomach rumbled, turning into the drive thru he decided this was a lot safer than trying to cook again.

* * *

**So there it is! Tell me what you think I have a few more stories planned out. Also tell me if you want to see Brianna and Rick's dog**

**-Love Squiggle**


End file.
